Team: GRAY
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Follow a wolf faunus named Grayson and his team as they make their own path and have many adventures with other teams to survive the prestigious academy, Beacon.
1. Enter Grayson Wolfric

**I don't own RWBY, it is only owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I do own my OCs such as Grayson and the others. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work. Enjoy the story. ^_^**

* * *

_-They see you as small and helpless; they see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Grayson Wolfric **

On an evening night of the coastal city of Vale, a light skinned African Faunus teenager was walking through the streets listening to music. Underneath the black headsets teenager had wavy dark coal colored hair with his bangs that hangs above his eyebrows. He wore a sleeveless gray and black camouflage jacket in addition wearing a black T-shirt. Also he sported a white belt that held up his gray pants that had a small tear on the left leg. For wearable accessories, he had a clip on fake wolf tail that is clip onto the back belt loop of his pants giving the illusion he has a tail and around his neck was silver necklace of a moon.

"This will be the day we've waited for, this'll be the day we open up the door." He sung in a low whisper as he was heading home. "I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope you're ready for a revolution." He whispered more as he was nearing his neighborhood. He was going to continue until he saw a large unfamiliar aircraft flying by above. He placed his headsets around his neck as he watches it fly by.

'_That's weird, why would an aircraft like that fly in a time like this.' _He contemplated. After watching it disappear into the clouds, the Faunus boy's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and saw the name 'mom' on the log contact. He lets it ring for a minute and then presses his thumb on the touchscreen button to answer and press the phone to his ear.

"Hello." He answers. "Grayson, I got something in the mail today that you might wanna see hun. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm just up the street; I'll be there in a minute." Grayson said in a quicken tone. He hangs up and quickly walked towards his house. Approaching the door he reached for his keys that were connected to a chain. Before he could insert the key into the lock, the door opens up and reveals wolf Faunus child of the age of thirteen. Just like Grayson he has coal-black hair, but instead of yellow eyes he had blue. He wore a blue image T-shirt and shorts.

Grayson looked down at him. "Hey Runt," Grayson said as he walk past him and enters the house. Feeling offended the boy closed the door and scowled at his old brother.

"Stop calling me Runt, I'm going by middle name now." He stated. "Whatever Runt," He said with a taunting smile as he sat down on the couch and reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Runt was about shout something until they're none-Faunus mother walked into the room with a letter in her hands and a smile on her face.

She appears as a beautiful middle-age woman with a pale white complexion and sapphire blue eyes. She had her black hair tied up into a pony-tail. She wore a navy blue colored collared vest and underneath was two layers of clothing of gray and blue. As well a white sleeveless zip-up top and sported a designed black pants with blue trimming.

She then quickly paced towards her eldest son embraced him from behind while he was sitting on the couch. While she was doing this Grayson let out a choking sound indicating that she was hugging too tight. Not paying attention and had her eyes closed she continued.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" She cheered still hugging him. "Choking…not breathing." Grayson wheezed out. Realizing she let's go and goes around the couch to sit down next to her child. She then holds up a letter.

"Grayson, the letter from Beacon came." She said trying to hold in her enthusiastic merriment. Grayson turned away from the TV and faced her with his full attention.

"And, did I get in, yes or no?" He questioned. She held up the letter and said, "You didn't get in." Both Grayson and Runt animatedly fell to the ground, both wondering why she was still smiling widely.

"That's not good news, that's the total opposite!" Grayson stressed get back on his feet. Sapphire cackled and laughed and said, "Just kidding! You got accepted Grayson!" She restated. Grayson let out sigh of relief and placed his hand on his chest.

_'That was a bad joke, and the worst part of it was that she sounded serious.'_ Grayson thought. _'The only thing that gave it away was her constant smiling.'_ Runt thought. The wide grin then soon faded away from her face, though a simple smile was still there.

"Grayson, I suggest you get your things ready. This school isn't an ordinary combat school, trust me, I've been there, so it's a good idea to be ready. Take what you need hun," Said standing up. Grayson got off the couch and nodded. Before he could do or say anything, he was embraced again by Sapphire.

"Uh mom, can we save this for tomorrow? I kinda need to get ready." Grayson asked. Once again she let's go and wiped away a forming tear and smiled again. Grayson then went to his room. Grabbing his suitcase he stocked everything he wanted inside. Looking to the side and eyeballed both of his Crossbows. He picked them both up and flipped a switch and the weapons transforms into silver and black twin Chakrams, so that they can fit inside.

Catching a sound by the door, he turned his head at the door and saw his younger brother. "So, you're really leaving." He said walking in and catching a glimpse of the Chakrams. "Dad would have been really proud." He continued.

"Yeah, he would have." Grayson said zipping up the bag. "Well, me and mom both know you will be gone for a while so, promise you'll write or call in some times?" He asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Grayson replied. Runt then smiled and gave him a quick hug and walked out the room. Soon Sapphire entered the room and saw the suitcase packed.

"You're all packed?" She questioned, knowing the answer. "Yep, I am ready to take on whatever Beacon can throw at me. Literally" Grayson answered.

"Good, now I would like to tell you a few more things. All I want you to do is to…you know, make some friends. You're gonna need some when you're going to this school. Making allies are very important. And as for you're Faunus heritage," She paused looking at Grayson's twitching ears. "Don't worry about it some much, not everybody is as bad as some people." She then unzipped the baggage and pulled out a hat and tossed it to the side. "And you do not need that hat, your Faunus ears are nothing to be ashamed of." Sapphire stated.

"Ok," Grayson agreed. "Great, get a goodnight sleep. In the morning we'll be on our way to drop you off on the plane." She proceeded to the door and closed it. Grayson then leaned back on his bed and was looking up at the ceiling I thought.

'_I'm going to Beacon Academy'_

* * *

**The next morning **

After packing the luggage in the car, Sapphire was driving Grayson and Runt to the docking area where the aircraft's positioned, awaiting for the accepted students. After fifteen minute of driving, the family finally made it to the docks and got out of the car. Grayson scanned the area and didn't see that many students walking around, assuming most of them were already on-board and was entering the aircraft.

"I guess that's my plane." Grayson stated grasping his luggage. "Grayson," His mother called. Grayson turned to his and saw her holding up a camera. The bright flash immediately surprised him and his heart jumped. She began taking more with a grin.

"Mom, no pictures, you know I hate picture takings." Grayson whined. "But Gray, I'm not going to see you all the time. You're going to be in this school for four years. You'll be nineteen, an adult when you get out." She protested taking more. Grayson gave in and let her take the pictures.

"Alright, that's enough. Now I gotta get on the plane, who knows what they're doing inside." Grayson stated. "Alright, call or write whenever you can." Sapphire said.

"I will." Grayson said running inside with his baggage. "You better!" Both Sapphire and Runt shouted. "Make so friends!" Sapphire shouted again but it seemed that he didn't hear her as he was boarding on the airship.

Inside the airship almost everyone was in a group getting to know each other. Some sat or stood alone and was enjoying the view. Grayson was carefully cutting his way through the crowd. Finally finding his way in a clearing and could see one of the windows. As he was about to approach the window Grayson accidentally bumped into someone, unintentionally making him drop his bag and weapons.

"Dude I am so sorry. Here let me help." Grayson said reaching for his sword. The long dark blonde haired seventeen year old then noticed that Grayson was a Faunus and shoved his hand away in frustration. "Back off, Faunus mutt!" He shouted and snagged his bag and katana and walked off.

'_What's that guy's problem? Even if people detest Faunus, they at least say thanks then walk away.'_ Grayson thought as he walked towards the window. He got to the window and glanced down at the ocean. Not that far away Grayson then spotted two female individuals standing at the window as well talking. One was a tall and had shining golden long hair and wore a western tan vest attire and black mini shorts with a buckle pouch that looked like a pleated skirt.

The other girl was seemed younger her and everyone else. Not much was noticeable because she wore a red cloak on her back and had her back turned. The only thing that was visible was that she had medium length dark hair flowed down to faded red.

Moments later the news projection appeared in front of the windows. Grayson faced the projection to watch. It showed the usual news reporter talking about a man in a white trench coat and bowler hat, saying that he's wanted by Vale's police officers. Then the news went on once again about another Faunus protest.

Replacing the news update another projection of Glynda Goodwitch, one the supervisors of Beacon appears on the projector. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. She had blonde hair that's tied back into a bun, had on rectangular glasses.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch; you are among the privilege few who receive the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She announced then faded away.

After that everyone approached the windows and was amazed. The plane was now flying over the city the Vale. "Almost there," Grayson muttered as the aircraft was gaining closer to the academy school, Beacon.

**That's all for this chapter, I hope most of you like it. I put a lot of time in for this chapter and my (OC) Grayson. Grayson Wolfric means; gray wolf leader, and he was somewhat inspired my the Big bad wolf and is mostly me, he has my personality. I know Monty stated that he didn't intentionally make his characters like in the kid books or movies, like Ruby and the Little Red Riding hood, just the traits. I sorta did the same thing, Grayson isn't mean or big. He's a nice guy who is sort of the loner type. I'll try to update mainly on Fridays, that way I can keep the story rolling on.**

**Grayson's weapon: hunting bow/Crossbows/Chakrams**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**I don't own RWBY, it is only owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I do own my OCs such as Grayson and the others. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work. Enjoy the story. ^_^**

* * *

_Prepare for your greatest moments_

_Prepare for your finest hour_

_The dream that you've always dreamed is_

_Suddenly about to flower._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

As the plane was approach the docks of the school, everyone was lining up at the doors, eager to enter the combat school academy. The Aircraft's hatch doors soon opened up and everyone all at once exited the plane. Following the crowd through the door, Grayson finally caught sight of the special school and gazed at its overwhelming architecture with astonishing eyes.

"Wow, I'm finally here." Grayson muttered. Feeling shaken, he took a deep breath and exhaled profoundly to wash the feeling away. Just as he was about to make his first few steps, Grayson noticed a shadow emerged on the ground getting wider. On the same occurrence Grayson's Faunas ears suddenly twitched catching sound of something heavy falling. That something turned into someone as a white haired boy his age landed in front of him unexpectedly. The jump-scare immediately alarmed him, making Grayson bump and knocking over his luggage.

The white haired boy then turned around to face the confused brown skinned Faunus. Grayson examined him and noticed he had a ninja-like appearance. He wore a deep purple colored scarf around his neck that hung to his lower back with a sun design at the end. On his body he wore a black outfit and black pants with little white designs on them.

With narrowed eyes the "ninja" simply looked at Grayson and raised his hand with one wave and stated, "Yo." in a casual tone. Wide-eyed, Grayson said nothing but just looked at him and raising an eyebrow. The boy then turned away and headed towards the building. Grayson simply just watch him leave as he picked up his suitcase. _'That was kind of weird.'_ Was all Grayson could contemplate.

On the Academy Garden the very same boy mosey on in the direction of the building. Following behind silently in a distance was Grayson, who hoped the boy could led him to where they were supposed to meet with the other bunch of students. Suddenly a loud explosion occurred catching the attention of Grayson and the ninja.

Both turned around and saw a two girls arguing. One was wore a almost complete white attire and the other wearing mostly black with a red hood and cape. Approaching them was one other wearing mostly black with some white and wearing a bow on her head.

Grayson was debating rather or not confront them, and then he caught sight of the boy leaving towards the entrance. Finally deciding, Grayson decided to not fall behind and follow the guy.

Another few minutes past and the ninja boy began to wonder why the Faunus was following him. So he slowly stopped and nonchalantly turned around to face him. "Why are you following me?" He questioned icily.

"I'm just following you to where everyone is supposed meet," Grayson answered. "Oh that's why? Sorry pal, I don't know either. I'm just wandering around, sightseeing; in hope to find where I was supposed go." He responded crossing his arms.

Grayson sighed and scratched the back of his head with and said, "That's just great, well see you around," then turned around to leave. "Hey you two," Someone called out stopping Grayson catching his attention. A seemingly elderly man around his fifties, wearing a burgundy suit with yellow trimming around his collar and has gray hair and mustache. He also looks slightly obese.

"Why are you two here and not with the others?" He asked them mainly looking at Grayson. Grayson lowered and cocked his head to the side and putted his hood on shamefully. He felt the boy next him softly elbow his arm and whispers, "I got this." He then steps forward and was ready to explain.

"Well you see what happen was, I saw this bird and I followed it. Then suddenly out of nowhere it turned into a princess. Unexpectedly, some other ninjas who were not with me came out and tried to attack her. So being a good ninja citizen that I am, went on to protect her and ran them off. That's why I'm late."

'_That was hands down the world's worst lie ever, of all time. No way is this guy going to believe that.'_ Grayson thought turning his eyes away. All of a sudden he heard whimpering coming from the old man. He then wipes his face.

'_What the heck?' _Grayson contemplated questionably. "That was very brave of you young man. I remember in my time where I did my first few heroic savings. What about the other boy behind you?" He asked once more.

"Him, he's my sidekick." He answers pointing at Grayson behind him with his thumb with his eyes closed. A sudden mental tick went off in Grayson's mind when he said that. The last thing he never wanted to be was someone's sidekick. An animated vain appeared on the left side of his forehead.

"Well, you two follow me. I'll take you to where you're supposed to be." He said taking the lead. Grayson was still pretty upset as he followed the slightly obese, Professor Port. After a brief moment of walking, Professor Port led the two teenagers to the rightful location. They were now surrounded by a large crowd of other students and the professor went the other direction, probably heading back inside. Grayson and the other boy headed too different places within the crowd, but not after exchanging names. The ninja boy's name was Arashi.

Carefully trying to get through the large crowd of people, Grayson accidentally bumps into another person who fell to the ground. Grayson immediately stopped to help the person who had messy blond hair. He helped him up and noticed that the blond kid wore a white chest-plate and shoulder armor with a dark brown hoodie underneath with reddish orange sleeves, blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee sleeve. Grayson apologized and held out his hand. The boy quickly accepted the offer and grabs his hand and Grayson pulled him up on his feet. The boy replied "thank you". and smiled. Grayson said nothing. He still had his hood on so the blond boy couldn't see his Faunus ears. "Hello, I said thank you. Usually people would say something after that." The boy said.

"Oh uh." Was all he could say. _'Make some friends, okay,'_ his mother's words echoed in his mind. _'Well, I can try.'_ He thought. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to knock you down." Grayson responded in a low tone.

"Meh, don't worry about it. The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it." He stated. Grayson raised an eyebrow and responded, "Really," in a doubting tone. Jaune hesitated to respond back then stretched the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Uh, okay not really. In fact this is the second time I said that. So, who are you?" Jaune asked. Grayson smiled then removed his hood from his head revealing his faunas wolf ears. "My name's Grayson Wolfric."

Jaune was taken back seeing that he was a faunus and said, "Oh, so your a faunus." with a low tone. Grayson lowered his head but kept his shameful eyes on Jaune. "That's pretty cool," Grayson heard from Jaune. He raised his head quickly in a surprised manner. "You don't have a problem with a faunus heritage?" Grayson questions. "Why, It's not like your part of the White Fang or anything. Beside, you seem like a nice guy to me." Jaune answers.

Grayson smiled nonchalantly and placed his hands in his black and gray camouflage jacket pockets. Attracting the attention of Jaune, Grayson, and all the students, a stage mic sounded with Professor Ozpin on stage. Clearing his throat and started. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, take the first step," He ended then turned away. Glynda Goodwitch soon took his place at the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, your dismissed." She announced. "Professor Ozpin sounded kind of strange. What do you think, Jaune?" Grayson asked but found Jaune away and into the conversation of the three girls. In seconds, Grayson noticed the girl with a red cape and hood.

"That girl." This time, Grayson got a clear description of her. She had black neck length hair that faded to red at the end, wore a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak and black boots. She also had eye-catching silver eyes that could be seen a mile away.

"She, *Sigh*** **never mind." Grayson said walking off into the crowd.

* * *

Later that night everyone was now in the ballroom. On the floors were sleeping mats in rows and people in their sleepwear. Grayson was too, wearing a gray t-shirt and black cargo shorts. He had out his headphones and was listening to music, until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Grayson sworn under his breath and he noticed a shadowy figure of a person falling over him with short eastern brown fohawk-like hair style, surprisingly odd purple eyes, wearing a black night mask over his head, yellow shirt, and white sports pants. The guy groaned in pain as he attempted to get up.

Grayson removed his headphones from his head and bedded a solemn expression. "Hey man, watch where you're going," He stressed. The boy rolled over to face him and said, "Oops, sorry about that. I couldn't see you." "Anyway, my names Yayden. What's yours?" He asked. Grayson just planted a stoic look and just stared at him mentally throwing daggers. If he was able too, he would make _Yayden_ combust into flames. After a brief moment awkwardness Yayden eventually left now trying to avoid Grayson's death glare. Still feeling the sharp pain in his ribs, he decided to get up and walk around a little bit to shrug off the pain and meeting Yayden. From a short distance, Grayson spotted Arashi leaning out the window with one leg hanging outside from a distance. Reaching the ninja boy, the Faunus questionably viewed him.

"Arashi?" Grayson called. He turned around. "Hm?" Was all he said in response. "What are you doing?" Grayson asked in an awkward depleted tone. Arashi finally turned his head to look at him and said, "Meh, just starring off at the moon."

"Okay," replied awkwardly. Yayden then came back and confronted Grayson. "Hey, you got a second?" He asked. Grayson sighed and muttered, "You again," crossing his arms, annoyed seeing him again.

"I just wanted to say sorry from earlier," Yayden stressed. "You kicked me in my side, I wasn't even that hard to see. What were you going to do next, steamroll over me?" Grayson questioned tensely. Arashi simply just sat there and watched the two go at it, simply not liking the idea of entering that dispute.

"Can you two stop yelling," A blonde haired kid about there age with long straight hair with a ponytail in addition to it. He wore a long sleeved royal blue shirt and sports pants, and black socks as his nightwear. "You guys are as bad as those girls over there." He pointed out. Grayson turned that way and saw the same group of girls from before, especially the girl who wore the red hood now currently wearing her nightwear clothes along with the tall blonde girl. One of the girl grabbed the lit candle and blow it out.

'She's got the right idea.' Grayson contemplated, then turned to Arashi. "We should turn in too. See you later Arashi," Grayson said walking off. The ninja simply replied with a wave. Yayden and the other boy left as well to they're sleeping mats.

* * *

The next day Grayson was now wearing his usual attire and was going through his new locker and storing his personal belongings in there for the time being. Over some thinking he decided to keep his single strapped-backpack with him and put it on his back. Inside was his twin transformable spiked Chakrams and other items and objects. He then spots Yayden again, walking towards him. With displeasure he lets loose an annoyed low growl and slammed his locker door. He notices that he wore mage-like clothing, wearing a brown short sleeved hoodie rob with yellow trimmings, tan long shorts, a visible belt with three jar pouches on both sides, and boots with gold linings.

"Hey man, what's sup." he waved and opened up the locker next Grayson's. His Faunus ears started to twitch from frustration. He then face-palmed and looked up at him. "Okay, let me guess. This is your locker?" Grayson questioned. "I did open it with the right combination, didn't I." He replied pulling out six canisters of Dust and inserting them in the holders on each side of his belt. He also pulled out a large staff and placed his weapon on his back. "Look, I don't wanna create conflict here. I just wanna get by and train at this school so I can help protect the city of Vale. Can we just let bygones be bygones?" Yayden asked holding out his hand. Grayson glancing at his hand, he thought about all the dirty tricks and unfair discrimination that Faunus had to endure, just because they weren't born fully human. But looking at the person in front of him, he could see that he was really trying. Mentally washing away all the past events, Grayson extended his hand and shuck Yayden's.

"I accept your apology." Grayson retorted with a sigh. "The name's Grayson by the way." He added. "Yayden. Yayden Edwards." He introduced happily with an eyeful smile. He released Grayson's hand and unintentionally knocked one the jars from his belt sleeve. The jar that happen to be a Schnee Ice element product; dropped between the two and froze both their feet to the floor. Grayson growled in annoyance while Yayden scratched the back of his head panicky.

"Oops, my bad." Yayden said anxiously. "I can already tell your going to be problematic." Grayson stated through his teeth. Grayson pulled one of his Chakrams out and smashed his feet out of the freezing ice. He was going to free Yayden, but then the head Huntress Glynda Goodwitch, came on the intercom and announced that all the first year students had to report to Beacon Cliff for initiation immediately. With that announced, Grayson smiled and putted away his weapon away and began to follow the other students leaving Yayden literally with cold feet. "Considers us even." Was all Grayson said before leaving the Mage/Dust user stuck. "Gray, very funny man. Come on, help me out of this. Don't leave me here. Grayson! Ahh fish-stick!" Yayden whined.

**So, how was that? I really hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this. I'll update quick as possible as I can. Please review, I love seeing your opinions and comments. Be nice though, anyway until the next chapter. Bye! :) **

**Yayden's weapon(s): Dust Staff. Mainly uses Water, Fire, and Ice. (2nd mode change currently unknown) **

**Next Chapter: The First Step**


	3. The first step

Hey guys, guess who's back! ㈳3For those who likes and is following this fic, sorry I've been away for so long. I was so busy with work and have been having long term computer problems. (It hates me) But i'm just glad to be back writing again. Also, sorry if this chapter is a little short, like me, i sort of "missed placed" my latest rough draft and had to rewrite it. I blame homework. Anyway, getting a little off topic. It's just good to be back and hope to see a lot of you in the reviews. It has been a while, so if there's anything of you guy what me to explain about the characters or anything, just PM me and I'll explain the best I can. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter guys!

* * *

_Even roses has Thorns, as wolves have Sharp teeth. We all have something, right..._

* * *

Ch.3: The first step

Standing in front of Professor Ozpin all the students were waiting for the important announcement he wanted to give. Grayson lended forward to view the crowd and saw many unfamiliar faces besides the girl in the red hood. As well as the heirs of the schnee dust canpany, the blonde girl, Pyrrha and Jaune. Grayson turned his attention back to the professor.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest," Ozpin started. "Many of you have heard. Rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, today," Glynda explained. 'Crap, totally not my strong suit, working in teams usually suck," Grayson contemplated.

"These teams will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon. So it is in your best interest to pair with whom you can work well," the professor explained. 'I guess Juane, he's...okay. Not sure if he's much of a fighter, but I could help him. But there's also Arashi, but I don't see him anywhere,' Grayson thought out. Ozpin then elaborated. " For that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," he ended. A mental bomb went off in Grayson's mind when he heard the end. What, three years! I can barely tolerate my little brother, was what going through Grayson mind.

"After you've have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation, but your instructors will not intervened. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path. There you will find several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. you will guard that item as well as you're standing and we will grade you're appropriately. Are there any questions?," he said. Jaune raised his hand, but Ozpin quickly disregarded his question.

He then told everyone to get ready, and so they did. Readying their stances and weapons. The only person who didn't look like he was ready was Jaune. In fact he was still trying to ask questions with his hand up. One by one on his left, Grayson could see students catapulting into the forest, and then it was his time. At first the jump was a bit intimidating, but Grayson quickly set it aside prepared for landing.

Landing automatically in a tree, the faunus wiped the leaves of his clothes and was ready to get moving, until caught sight of the blonde girl flying or blasting passed him using her gauntlets. "At least someone's having fun," He commented while activating his semblance of camouflage and running deeper into the heart of the forest.

Elsewhere farther in the forest, Romus was on the move to find his piece, intentionally avoiding other students. Everything seems to be going his way, besides not having a relic. Then he heard a shout. Tempted to move on, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate.

Pushing aside shrubbery, Romus sees Yayden fedding off and surronded by Grimm boars, standing his ground with his staff up defensively. In a devious attempt, one of the boars planned to blindside him with a spin dash. Unfortunately it worked, successfully knocking Yayden's staff out of his grasp. It also staggered him to the ground. Recollecting himself, Yayden moved backwards to gain some distance and pull out a dust canisters with a lce logo and threw it at them but missed creating a wide crystal spikes at their side.

All at once, all the boars charged another spinning. Yayden panicked and raised his arms awaiting for his possible demise. Then, a crackling sound was heard and saw them being electrocuted then falling over. Yayden turned around only to Romus with his blade in his hand. "It's you, your Romus right?," Yayden asked. Romus ignored the questioned and shifted his eyes to the staff.

"Grab your weapon," he simply said. Yayden apprehended his weapon, turning it back to it's base form, a sniper rifle. "Interesting weapon you got there," Romus commented. "What's it called?"

"Oh, I call it the Caduceus," He answered. "I modified it myself," Yayden added. Romus acknowledged this and turned alway, satisfied with his question. Yayden was now following him. Romus stopped and faced him again.

"What are you doing," He questioned with slight frustration. "I'm following you, we're supposed to be partners," he answered happily.

"Sorry, not interested," Romus replied a bit too harshly than he intended. Luckily Yayden disregarded it and continued. "But that totally goes against the professors instructions. The person you find in the forest is supposed to be your partner. I even recorded it," he insisted as well revise the instructions.

"You recorded the professors," he inquired. "Yes, i'm very attentive with information," Yayden explained and pressed play on the recorder. They silently listened until it ended.

"Okay no offense, but you'll only slow me down. I can't have that," he confessed. "Never judge a book by it's cover. I know to how to fight, those Grimm just caught me off guard is all. Close-combat is just not my forte," Yayden explained. "But I make up for it with my knowledge with Dust and quick-healing products. Also, I'm great with this thing," he said showing his Sniper rifle.

"Alright fine, I'll consider your partnership. You just need to prove yourself," Romus stated. Yayden looked at him questionably asking how. Romus simply smiled. At this point Yayden could see his "partner" was the devious type, but went along with him.

((((_))))

Pressing on through the forest, Grayson was successful avoiding potential Grimm wildlife, thanks to his faunus qualities and semblance. He finally dispelled his camouflage. Extremely fatigued, he pressed his shoulder up against a tree and slid down to the ground. He took this time to "reminisce". He didn't understand why. The girl in the red hood, why did she still plague his mind? Had he seen her before or have they encountered? It was frustratingly mind boggling, but it didn't take away his focus of the mission. He got up and pressed on to continued his exploration, unaware that Grimm were surrounding him. He stopped. It was the fiendish sounds that brought his attention and unsheathed his weapons. Within seconds grimm wolves appeared fron the bushes. They mobilized and one in front of Grayson charged. The the dark skinned faunus nimbly evaded the assault and slashed the individual Grimm wolf with his chakrams, separating it's head. More moved in while the others hung back.

Focusing on the three in front, Grayson retaliated snuffing them out and morphing one of his chakrams into a crossbow and shooting the rest down. He quickly pulled out the arrows from the grimm. He took a big breath from the action, unaware that one big Grimm wolf was stalking behind him. Grayson caught sound of it, he quickly turned around and changed his weapon's appearance again, combining them together into a Hunting Bow and aiming it at the monster standing his ground. The Grimm rose up with a howl about to attack. Until he was strucked by an unforseen amethyst glowing dagger that soon faded away like dissipating dust. As Grayson clamed his stance, he looked over his shoulder to see the white haired ninja sitting casually in a tree give a welcoming wave. "Arashi?"

"Sup Gray, I was hoping to see you, partner,"

(End)

End of chapter. Grayson's weapons has three mode changes and even if it wasn't mentioned his weapons name is Prowling Souls. Also if it's not obvious, his semblance is camouflage and one other, Romus is electricity based, and Arashi is neon physical energy manipulation.

Yayden: Caduceus (Dust staff, Sniper rifle)

Arashi: Kaze'no'sasyuki (Tanto)

Romus: Gladius (Electric sword)

Grayson: Prowling Souls (Chakrams, Bow, Crossbow)


End file.
